Elmores New Kid
by Death the god
Summary: This is what would happen if over time things changed. New kids new loves and new adventures each deadlier than the last. What could possibly go wrong with this new guy? Find out on this episode of Gumball!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Elmore. But who cares about that this is about a boy and his family who all make a new friendly but deadly friend. Resting in his bed was a boy about 13 years of age, next to him was his clothes, a deep blue pair of jeans with a hole in it for his tail, and a sweater that was brown with grayish black stipes near them. The boy had a light blue tail, light blue cat ears and hair, his eyes were a dark green, and this boy's name was Gumball. *EEPP**EEPP**EEPP* That was his alarm clock going off. "Alright! I'm up." Gumball said as he turned it off. After that he got dressed and went down stairs to see the rest of his family but his mom. His brother was a young African American boy who wore a goldfish hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and his name was Darwin. Next to him was his sister Anais, she had bubblegum pink hair and bunt ears, she wore a small yellow dress and a shirt that had a flower on it. The sleeping fat father was next to her, he wore a XXL button up with a cheap $2 clip on tie, he was wearing large khakis, and his name was Richard. The mom was like gumball with light blue hair cat ears and tail, instead she wore a short brown skirt, a whit short sleeved shirt with a rainbow colored button. "Hey Gumball. How was your night?" asked his brother Darwin. "Good but now we have to go to school." Replied Gumball. "Yeah." Exclaimed the younger siblings sadly.

 **ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL**

"Hey Gumball." Said Darwin "Wassup buddy." "Do you still like Penny?" asked Darwin "I dunno buddy I think now it's just turning into a friendship. Why do you ask?" "I saw her cheating on you with Tobais yesterday." "Ok buddy. I'll break up with her today to avoid any problems or fights with Tobias." "Good for you buddy." Anais then screamed "Can you nimrods hurry up, we're going to be late for school." "OH SH-""Gumball watch your language around Anais." "Sorry buddy but she's right we need to get to school before mom kicks our butts." All of their eyes widened and started to run faster before they got the whooping of a life time.

 **INSIDE OF GUMBALL AND DARWIN'S FIRST CLASS**

"All right class before we begin our first period we have a new student." Everyone in class started murmuring to each other. They all said things like 'Who could he be?" or for the girls "I wonder if he's cute?" "Quiet! Here he is everyone say hello to the new kid Death." Then the new kid walked into the class room but when everyone said hello he could only wave. He wore loosely fitting jeans, a black shirt with a rock skeleton on it, and his signature a mask he saw in a game he played.( **AN: Butt Scratcher for anyone who can guess what it is.** )"Ha what are you some type of mute freak?" Asked the class bully/joker Tobias Wilson. Death quickly shook his head but wouldn't say anything so he just took a seat in the back next to the schools main Emo, Carrie Kruger. "Hey. I like your shirt." "Thanks. I like what you're wearing to." She was wearing a knee long black skirt and a black shirt that had a cracked skull on it, with a skull hairpin. She blushed when she heard him say that. "Hey what's your name?" "Carrie Kruger but you can call me Carrie." "Cool now Im going to tune out everything that wretched old woman says with some rock and maybe heavy metal." Gumball just so happened to hear everything and wanted to make this guy his friend, if he was good with Carrie that's good enough for him. "Now children guess what pop quiz for everyone even the new kid." That elicited a large groan from everyone but Death since he was listening to 'Let the bodies hit the floor' by Drowning Pool.

 **LATER THAT DAY IN LUNCH**

Death can be seen siting at a table alone that had a dimly lite light over it. "Hey is it cool if we sit here?" asked Gumball with his brother Darwin and Carrie with them. "Death these guys are my friends so let them sit here with us." Said Carrie. "Yeah sure whatever." Said Death in reply. "Hey is it cool if I ask you a few questions?" asked Gumball. 'What does this kid want well no time like the present?' "Shoot dude cause if you won't I will." Said Death in reply. "What do you do at home?" "Practice playing my guitar and singing certain songs." "Who is your favorite band?" "Nirvana." "Why don't you speak much?" "Don't trust people much but you specific three and Tina for some strange reason." Gumballs face got red at the mention of Tina. "Hey Gumball." Said Penny Gumballs girlfriend. She wore a shirt that was golden along with her shirt and she had brown hair and freckles with antlers on top of her head. "Hey Penny can we talk." "Yeah about what may I ask?" "I'm breaking up with you that's what." "What why?" she asked teary eyed. Death responded for Gumball "It's because he doesn't have feeling for you anymore you crazy self-centered little girl." He said it so harshly that everyone in the room shivered from it. "Is this true Gumball?" "Yeah but I wouldn't have said it so harshly." "I speak the truth not any lies." Death replied with a shrug. "How did you know anyway?" "Been around people long enough studied all forms of combat, all body languages, and every type of war. For you this was an emotional war that your love for someone else had one" Penny then ran off crying.

"Gumball don't think I didn't see your blush when I mentioned Tina." Before Gumball could say anything Tobias and his "posse" came to beat him up. "How dare you make Penny cry!" screamed Tobias motioning for Gumball to stand and fight. "Gumball aint make her cry I did by speaking the truth." "Come here so I can beat you up." A loud laugh was heard throughout the school. "You kicking my ass that's a good one that I haven't heard in a while. But if you so wish." Death stood up and gave Tobias a swift yet painful a knee to the stomach, an uppercut and then grabbed him and threw him across the cafeteria. He proceeded to look around daring anyone else to challenge him. Death then calmed himself by taking deep breaths and heard a certain pair of words repeated over and over "You failed your general and squad don't fail them."

"What's he talking about?" whispered Darwin "I think he remembers his past life." Answered gumball

"Like Carrie?"

"Yeah but more powerful."

 **_  
what going on? Who's deaths squad? When will I make longer chapters?**

 **Find out on the next episode of DragonBall Z!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT RIGHT NOW I AM BORED AS SHIT SO HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I GET BORED WRITING THESE.**

"Hey death." Screamed Gumball "What do you want stupid?"

"Who was the squad you were talking about during lunch?" "Shit let's just say I remember my past life and all of his old war stories all his experiences live through me."

"That's pretty deep shit dude." "Yeah but no one will know my pain and no one will ever know his."

Carrie was nearby and heard all of this. "That's not true I know your pain and I want to help." "Why we just met today?"

"Cause were friends and it's after school so I have some free time to blow before my parents will miss me." "Then let's talk about this at my place I don't want to take any chances for anyone to hear Gumball bring Darwin and the other I mentioned during lunch."

"*gulp* Why do I have to bring her?" "Cause I said so and I live alone someone needs to be there before you guys show up. Here's the address."

"Yeah thanks a lot." "Don't be a smartass just do it."

 **AT DEATHS' PLACE**

"This is a nice place." "Thanks Tina and thank you for coming." "No problem but why am I here?" "In case anyone talks about what was said here they barely know me but they fear you."

"Good enough reason for me." Said the only girl there with a dinosaur tail. "Now before that Tina don't you want to tell Gumball something?" asked Death with a sly grin

"You asshole!" Exclaimed Tina "What he also has something to say also good luck explaining this to your father." What most people didn't know was that Tina's father was an abusive man but at that moment Tina only had one thought. 'Does he know what my father does?'

"Well then let's get started with our conversation." Carrie said "Yes but who shall start me or you?"

"I say you since we know so little about each other." "Kay let's start with my past life His name was Corporal Williams or my past life. He had a small squad under his command but he fought along with his general but they died when they were ambushed in Vietnam."

"Wait before we go any farther let me say this to Gumball." "Go ahead you freak of nature."

"Gumball I like you and more than a friend but I didn't know how to tell you and when you started to date Penny that made me mad." Tina confessed "Well Gumball maybe now you can tell Tina."

"Your right! Tina I…"

 **WHAT WAS GUMBALL GONNA SAY? WHEN WILL I WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS? WILL DARWIN EVER GET SOME? WILL WE CAUSE OUR OWN DEMISE BEFORE I FINISH? LET'S HOPE NOT I HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS. ALSO LOOK UP HUMAN TINA REX IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE TO LAZY TO WRITE IT.**


End file.
